


Two days left to live

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Cupcakes, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Forgive Me, Friends to Lovers, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Last Kiss, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mielleux, Original Character Death(s), Painting, happy with a sad ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est en phase terminal d'un cancer. Voilà ça devrait suffire à vous éloigner de cet OS. Si vous le lisez, bon courage, c'est le pire truc que j'ai pu écrire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two days left to live

**Author's Note:**

> Note : préparez des mouchoirs.

 

 

 

_A René,_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 

[Angry Hill](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DlhIAlPeZ0aY)

 

 

Aujourd'hui, le verdict est tombé.

 

Savez-vous ce que représente quarante huit heures dans une vie? Les scientifiques vous diront que c'est deux mille huit cent quatre vingt minutes ou encore cent soixante douze mille huit cent secondes. Les hommes vous diront que c'est la durée d'un week-end et les gens comme moi vous diront que c'est le maximum de temps qu'il leur reste à vivre. Je fais partie des gens qui partent.

 

On m'a donné quarante huit heures pour dire adieu à mes proches mais ce n'est pas à moi de dire adieu. Moi je vais cesser de vivre à la fin du compte à rebours, je n'aurais plus de conscience ni d'âme ; ce sont les personnes à qui je tiens qui doivent dire adieu parce qu'eux vont devoir continuer à vivre sans moi.

 

En quarante huit-heures on n'a même pas le temps de faire le tour du monde. Cela vous montre à quel point le temps qu'il me reste est minime. La vie ne tient qu'à un fil... ou à une poche de morphine. Ça dépend des cas. Moi, j'ai de la chance : c'est les deux. On m'a détecté un cancer il y a un peu moins d'un an et la chute a été plutôt rapide. Deux mois après le diagnostique, j'ai commencé à perdre mes fonctions respiratoires et on a du arrêter la chimio après seulement un mois d'administration, c'est pour vous dire à quel point j'étais foutu. Ils disent que j'ai atteint le stade le plus avancé de la maladie en l'espace de trois mois. J'ai rien vu venir, mais j'ai tout senti. Enfin... c'est difficile de sentir un truc quand un fil fait barrage dans tes narines. Au début, j'allais en cours avec un sac à dos contenant ma bouteille d'oxygène mais il m'en a vite fallu plus alors j'ai dû quitter le lycée et tous mes amis. A part Louis.

 

  
_Louis_. Louis c'est le garçon que j'aime depuis que j'ai quatre ans. J'ai jamais été capable de le lui dire. Il est si beau avec ses longs cheveux bruns et sa mèche qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux toutes les dix secondes pour la remettre mais c'est tellement sexy. Et je ne vous parle pas de ses yeux bleus. On s'y perd dedans. On se croirait en Polynésie quand ses yeux nous fixent. Ils sont d'un bleu si clair et éclatant. Je crois que j'ai craqué pour ça. Pour ses beaux yeux de tombeur et son sourire. Louis est le genre de mec qui passe son temps à rire, personne ne l'a jamais vu pleurer. Il fait de ses problèmes sa source de bonheur, il trouve toujours comment rendre une mauvaise nouvelle positive. Louis voit la vie comme un arc en ciel. Tout est prétexte au sourire. On se casse une cheville, mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on n'ira pas en cours de sport pendant au moins un mois. On a une mauvaise note mais c'est pas grave parce qu'on en a eu une meilleure la fois d'avant. On se prend un râteau mais c'est pas grave parce qu'elle ressemble à un raton laveur... etc. Louis retourne toujours tout et jamais rien ne semble triste. Je suis même certain que lorsqu'il va savoir que je vais mourir, il va me dire que ce n'est pas grave parce que j'vais pouvoir me bourrer la gueule au paradis et l'observer se prendre plein de râteau du ciel.

 

Maman et Papa discutent avec le médecin quand il arrive. Il porte son éternelle veste en jean et ses fringues dégoulinantes de peinture. Louis, c'est un artiste. Il passe son temps à peindre, à taguer les murs blancs qu'il trouve trop tristes. C'est lui qui a redécoré ma chambre à l'hôpital, ainsi je m'endors tous les soirs avec Superman, Spiderman, Batman et d'autres super-héros. Il a tout dessiné à la main sur une grande étendue de papier blanc qu'il a ensuite accrochée sur mon mur.

 

**« Alors le malade, comment on se porte aujourd'hui ? »**

 

J'ai préparé trois scénarios avant qu'il n'arrive. Dans le premier, je lui avoue que je vais mourir, il me prend dans ses bras, me raconte une ultime blague et reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme pour la dernière dois. Dans le second, je lui dis que je l'aime depuis toujours, il s'enfuit en courant et je meurs. Dans le troisième, je ne dis rien et je meurs. Aucun de ces scénarios n'a pu se réaliser parce que j'avais oublié que j'étais capable de craquer à tout moment et il a fallu que ça soit précisément le moment où il arrive. Louis me regarde pleurer sans trop comprendre ce qu'il me prend puis il se débarrasse de sa veste qu'il balance sur la chaise près de la fenêtre, retire mon plateau repas du lit et me pousse. Je me décale pour lui laisser de la place et il s'installe à mes côtés. Son bras m'entoure de tout son long et sa main m'intime de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Je m'exécute et Louis ferme sa bouche. Je crois qu'il a compris que j'avais besoin de pleurer un peu.

 

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai à peine seize ans et je vais déjà mourir. Pourquoi ce genre de choses tombent toujours sur ceux qui n'ont encore rien vécu ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit moi et pas un autre? On dit toujours que « ça n'arrive qu'aux autres » mais quand on se retrouve être cet autre, cette vérité générale s'annule. Parce que non, ça n'arrive pas aux autres, ça m'arrive à moi. Je suis l'autre d'un autre. Alors au final, non ça n'arrive pas qu'aux autres... Cela fonctionne sûrement comme avec les fées, il suffit que quelqu'un dise que ça n'existe pas pour que l'une d'elle meurt quelque part et je suppose que dire « ça n'arrive qu'aux autres » condamne quelqu'un d'autre que soi. Et moi, et bien je suis l'autre.

 

**« Combien ? _me demande Louis en me sortant de mes pensées obscures._**

**\- Quarante huit heures maxi, _dis-je alors que mes larmes retombent de plus belle._  »**

 

Louis reste muet. Il ne prononce ni mot ni son. C'est simplement le silence qui accueille la nouvelle. Un peu comme l'endroit qui va bientôt m'accueillir. Entre quatre planches, je n'entendrai plus aucun bruit, juste les échos de la vie que les autres mènent sans moi...

 

**« Faut voir le bon côté... _lance-t-il._  »**

Louis a pris quelques minutes pour le trouver ce foutu bon côté et je me demande bien ce que ça peut être. Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que la mort ?

 

**« Cendrillon n'a eu que la permission de minuit.**

**\- Quoi ?**

**\- Ils lui ont laissé qu'une soirée pour changer sa vie. Toi ils te laissent deux jours, c'est génial non ? »**

 

Ça ne sonne même pas faux dans sa bouche. J'ai presque envie de sourire comme lui et dire « c'est génial tu meurs dans deux jours Harry, tu as de la chance. ». Louis fait vraiment de tout une bonne chose mais ça me dérangerait pas qu'il fasse de ma mort une catastrophe, j'aurais au moins un peu l'impression qu'il tient à moi et que je vais lui manquer. Mais Louis a trouvé un bon côté au fait que j'allais mourir. Même s'il se base sur une princesse et un conte pour enfant, il en a quand même trouvé un. Ça veut dire que ça n'est pas si grave que ça... Avec Louis de toute façon, rien n'est jamais grave. Je vous l'avais dit.

 

Les médecins me laissent quitter l'hôpital, après les maintes insistances que j'ai du exercer au près de mes parents pour qu'ils acceptent de me laisser passer mes dernières heures hors de cet immeuble froid et triste. Après m'avoir expliqué comment j'allais sombrer et m'affaiblir pendant les prochaines trente six heures, ils me transportent sur un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la porte du hall. Louis me tend la main pour que je me lève. Je quitte l'hôpital pour la dernière fois de mon vivant.

 

*

[Your Bed](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D3TtrsWDWoEw)

 

Quand nous arrivons à la maison, j'ai l'impression d'être en terre inconnue. Je ne reconnais plus mon chez moi. Les meubles ont changé de place, les murs ont une teinte différente et l'odeur me semble si peu familière. J'ai disparu si longtemps d'ici que tout cela me semble comme un monde étranger. Louis porte ma bouteille d'oxygène dans les escaliers. Je sens le regard de mes parents me suivre alors que je monte les marches. Ils savent qu'ils vont perdre leur fils dans les heures à venir et je suis certain qu'ils tentent d'imprégner chacun de mes faits et gestes dans leur tête pour ne jamais m'oublier. Arrivés dans ma chambre, Louis pose ma bonbonne au sol et je la traîne jusqu'à mon lit où il s'est déjà affalé.

 

**« Tu as prévu quoi pour tes dernières heures de vie ? _me dit-il naturellement._**

**\- Regarder la fin de One Tree Hill? Parce que je crois que Dieu n'a pas entendu mes prières quand je lui demandais de me laisser en vie jusqu'à ce que je puisse regarder les derniers épisodes de la série.**

**\- Mais c'est pourri comme fin de vie. T'imagine le discours de tes parents à ton enterrement ? »**

 

Louis prend une voix plus féminine pour imiter à la perfection ma mère.

 

**« Je me souviens de ce qu'il faisait avant de mourir: regarder sa série pour ado coincé du cul.**

**\- Hey ! Je suis pas un coincé du cul.**

**\- Jusqu'à tes derniers instants tu vas le répéter ?**

**\- Peut-être bien, j'ai pas envie que tu te rappelles de moi comme du coincé du cul.**

**\- Oh mais t'inquiète, j'me rappellerai de toi pour ta précieuse aide pour mes devoirs de maths. Ça va me manquer d'ailleurs ça. J'vais me taper des sales notes sans toi. »**

 

C'est pas vraiment ce genre de choses que j'aurais voulu entendre de la bouche de Louis. Tout ce qui lui manquera vraiment, c'est l'aide que j'ai pu lui fournir ces dernières années en cours. Pas l'amour que j'ai pu lui donner. Ça fait franchement mal. Parce que j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à l'aimer de toutes mes forces et c'est peut-être ça qui m'a tué au final. Je l'ai trop aimé et j'ai oublié comment on faisait pour respirer.

 

**« Je rigole Harry, _me souffle-t-il en venant me prendre dans ses bras_. C'est celui que tu es qui va me manquer. Je m'en tape des cours, vraiment. »**

 

Il me semble que c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi sérieux et qu'il me prend dans ses bras comme ça. Mais ça ne dure qu'un instant parce que lorsqu'il se détache, il sort son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et s'en allume une près de la fenêtre. Il a commencé quand on m'a détecté mon cancer. Apparemment me voir malade lui a donné envie de l'être aussi. J'ai beau lui dire qu'il va finir par être vraiment malade, il le fait quand même parce que selon lui, si ça lui arrivait ça ne serait pas grave parce qu'on serait deux à l'être, enfin, à présent sa réponse serait plutôt « on mourra tous les deux de la même chose et on se retrouvera plus vite » vous voyez ? Louis regarde la neige tomber au dehors et s'appuie contre le mur du chien assis. Il replie ses jambes pour me laisser de la place.

 

**« Je peux te demander une faveur Louis ?**

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras.**

**\- Est-ce que tu peux, pendant ne serait-ce que quarante huit heures, arrêter ?**

**\- Arrêter quoi ? _me demande-t-il perdu._**

**\- De te branler. Mais non, de fumer imbécile.**

**\- Eh bah, être en train de mourir ça te rend plus drôle dis-moi. Ils t'ont shooté à la pisse de clown ?**

**\- Je suis sérieux Louis.**

**\- Je sais, je le ferai. »**

 

Il tire une dernière latte sur sa cigarette et l'écrase contre la gouttière. On reste silencieux pendant de longues minutes. Il regarde la neige et moi je le regarde lui. Il a les cheveux encore humides. Il n'a pas mis son bonnet rouge sans lequel il ne sort jamais. Il était peut-être pressé de me voir... ou alors on l'y a pressé...  _Mes parents_.

 

**« Ils t'ont appelés c'est ça ?**

**\- Quand ils ont su, oui, _me répondit-il sincèrement._**

**\- Je voulais pas que ce soit eux qui te l'annoncent.**

**\- Ils m'ont juste dit de venir le plus tôt possible, et tu sais à quel point ils me portent pas dans leur cœur... c'est pas leur genre de me presser à venir te voir. Donc il devait y avoir une bonne raison. La seule que j'ai trouvé assez bonne, c'était que t'allais mourir dans peu de temps.**

**\- T'avais rien de prévu aujourd'hui ?**

**\- Si, je devais aller à une expo de graffitis avec Liam et Zayn.**

**\- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?**

**\- Je voulais être avec toi avant que ça arrive. Fin t'sais, être le dernier à qui tu parles, ce genre de trucs.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que t'es mon pote depuis toujours, qu'on a tout vécu ensemble et que j'ai pas envie que tu t'en ailles sans moi.**

**\- Mais de toute façon, je pars sans toi.**

**\- Oh j'crois pas, tu embarqueras un bout de moi avec toi à mon avis. »**

 

J'ai envie de pleurer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ce genre de choses ? C'est absolument horrible. Je ne veux pas qu'il change après ma mort, je ne veux pas emmener un bout de lui avec moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre... Je ne veux pas mourir.

 

**« T'sais j'ai pas été là pour ta naissance, j'ai envie d'être là pour ta mort, _rit-il._**

**\- Mais arrête ! »**

 

C'est plus fort que moi. Je peux pas supporter cet humour glauque et blessant. Il fait comme si la mort n'était rien de plus banal qu'aller boire une bière. Alors que non putain, je vais mourir et lui il va continuer à vivre. Je vais mourir et on va devoir se quitter pour toujours. Je vais mourir et il va vivre sans moi. Avec d'autres.

 

Louis tourne la tête vers moi et scrute mon visage. Il a compris que j'étais blessé et soupire.

 

**« Arrête de faire comme si c'était rien. Je vais mourir au cas où tu l'aurais pas encore compris. Mes poumons vont bientôt plus fonctionner et si t'es là pour me balancer que la mort c'est cool et bah tu peux te barrer parce que non c'est pas cool. C'est pas cool parce que moi je voudrais vivre. Je voudrais connaître tout ce que tu vas connaître. Et le pire c'est que tout ça tu le feras sans moi. Tu vas bien t'éclater quand moi je vais partir et ça me vraiment chier parce que tu t'en tapes complètement. »**

 

Il se lève sans me regarder et fonce jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre. Il ne va pas s'en aller comme ça si ? Et bien, si. Il ouvre la porte et la claque. C'est aussi simple que ça. Louis vient de me dire adieu et j'ai même pas la force d'aller lui courir après. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et je pleure parce que c'est tout ce que je peux faire maintenant qu'il est parti.

 

*

 

**« Petite marmotte, réveille-toi. »**

 

C'est la voix de Louis et c'est la chaleur de ses doigts que je sens sur la peau de ma joue. J'ouvre les yeux immédiatement et fais face à son sourire à tomber. On pourrait presque dire que son sourire est à tuer des gens, mais vu les circonstances actuelles je préfère éviter...

 

**« Tu vas pas passer tes dernières heures à dormir quand même? _me reproche-t-il gentiment._**

**\- Si.**

**\- Allez, debout. On sort.**

**\- Quoi ? _dis-je en me redressant._**

**\- J'ai été demander à tes parents l'autorisation de t'emmener avec moi jusqu'à demain.**

**\- Et ils ont dit oui ? _je m'étonne._**

**\- Oui. A condition que tu sois rentré avant midi.**

**\- Ils me laissent sortir toute la nuit ?**

**\- C'est choquant hein ? Mais j'ai su me montrer persuasif.**

**\- Comment ?**

**\- Je leur ai dit que t'avais jamais baisé de ta vie et donc que je me chargeais de te faire perdre ta virginité. »**

 

Une montagne de papillons se soulèvent dans mon ventre et s'envolent. Il a vraiment dit ça ? Il a dit qu'il allait me prendre ma virginité? J'ai pas rêvé hein... Il l'a dit. Mon dieu Louis veut me...

 

**« Bon, je l'ai dit plus implicitement mais ils ont compris le truc quoi. Bref, tu prends des fringues pour demain et tu te changes, parce que tu pues l'hôpital. »**

 

Je lui souris et file fouiller dans mon armoire. J'en sors un polo et un jean slim que mes parents m'ont acheté il y a cent ans je crois. Je n'ai jamais pu le mettre. Je me cache derrière la porte et Louis se moque de moi. Il allume la télévision et zappe toutes les dix secondes. Je remplis un sac à dos de quelques affaires, prends ma brosse à dent dans la salle de bain et rejoins Louis.

 

**« C'est bon.**

**\- Et bah, t'en as mis du temps. »**

 

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me regarde de haut en bas. J'ai fait un sacré effort, à la place de ma tignasse pas coiffée, j'ai mis un peu de gel et j'ai essayé de paraître un minimum beau. Il me sourit de toutes ses dents et s'approche de moi.

 

**« Mais dis-moi, t'es beau toi. »**

 

Je me mets à rougir comme un con. Il me fait tellement d'effet ce gars, j'oublie un peu tout avec lui... jusqu'à effacer de ma mémoire le fait que je vais bientôt mourir. Il me prend la main et me traîne en bas. Je remercie mes parents qui m'embrassent le front et me sert dans leurs bras. Je crois qu'ils font ça au cas où... au cas où je parte dans la nuit. Je cours enfiler mon manteau et Louis me visse mon bonnet sur la tête.

 

Il est un peu plus de cinq heures quand on quitte la maison. La nuit commence à tomber et la température aussi. Je m'arrête pour mettre mes gants et Louis m'attend. Je reprends ma charrette de malade et le suis.

 

**« Où va-t-on ?**

**\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais vivre alors je t'emmène vivre, ça te va ?**

**\- Tu restes avec moi ?**

**\- Jusqu'à la fin, oui. »**

 

Ça me rassure autant que ça me fait mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de fin. Je voudrais qu'il reste avec moi pour toujours mais je suppose que c'est égoïste de vouloir ça. Au moins, il reste là jusqu'à ma fin à moi. On va prétendre que ça me suffit.

 

[Superheroes](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DWIm1GgfRz6M)

 

On arrive devant un pub d'où émane de la vapeur et de la musique qui brise déjà les tympans du trottoir. Louis me sourit et me fait signe de le suivre. Il demande un table pour deux et commande des pâtes pour nous remplir l'estomac, un diabolo fraise pour moi et une bière pour lui. Évidemment, lui peut se permettre de boire parce qu'il a dix-huit ans depuis trois mois. Je n'atteindrai jamais cet âge-là. Je ne pourrai jamais boire de l'alcool légalement... C'est triste quand je pense aux nombres de choses que je ne pourrai jamais faire. La pire de toute c'est de ne pas pouvoir l'embrasser. Je rêve de ses lèvres toutes les nuits depuis que j'ai quatre ans. Bon ok, pas vraiment mais c'est l'idée. J'ai jamais été attiré par un ou une autre que lui et pourtant lui, il en a eu des amoureuses. Je crois même qu'il a atteint un record dans le _Guinness des records._  Louis aime beaucoup les filles et je peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça. A côté j'suis rien qu'un gamin tout maigre et malade. J'ai perdu beaucoup de poids après la tentative de chimiothérapie. Mes cheveux ont repoussés mais mes boucles ne sont plus aussi soyeuses qu'avant, ou aussi longues. Mon seul atout c'est mes yeux. Ils sont verts. Louis m'a toujours dit que ça lui donnait faim. Vous extasiez pas, il dit ça parce qu'ils sont verts olives et qu'il adore les olives. Moi aussi la première fois qu'il m'a dit que ça lui donnait faim j'ai pété un câble mais j'suis vite redescendu sur terre. Faut être lucide, comment un gars comme moi pourrait plaire à Louis ? Ou même gars tout court... Ou juste moi en fait.

 

**« Tu penses à quoi ? _me demande-t-il._**

**\- A tout ce que je vais rater.**

**\- Pense pas à ça steuplais. Pense que tu vas passer une soirée incroyable et qu'on va te trouver la fille parfaite pour que tu t'amuses VRAIMENT. »**

 

Mon sourire est tombé par terre en même temps mon verre. Louis se met à rire et met ça sur le compte de la nervosité. J'ai juste envie de lui dire que je suis triste parce que je ne vais jamais perdre ma virginité vu qu'il n'y a que lui qui m'attire. J'aurais pu essayer les filles mais ça m'a jamais fait de l'effet. J'en ai embrassé deux ou trois mais ça m'a semblé tellement bizarre que j'ai pas recommencé. Je vais mourir vierge et sans avoir jamais été aimé. Si c'est pas magnifique ça...

 

**« Tu penses quoi de la fille là bas ? »**

Louis me montre toutes les filles qui passent dans le bar. Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de chercher avec laquelle il va s'amuser quand je serai occupé. Il a le droit de toute façon... J'suis pas son copain. Il envoie un verre de ma part à une fille que j'ai fait semblant de trouver jolie. Ça l'a fait sourire comme un malade alors j'ai pas pu lui dire qu'en fait, je m'en foutais complètement. Et là, je suis en train de le regarder dévorer des yeux une fille qui a l'air d'avoir plus de fesses que Kim Kardashian, je savais même pas que c'était possible ça. Elle est maquillée comme un pot de peinture, mais c'est bien loin d'être une œuvre d'art. C'est donc ça qui plaît à Louis ? Les moches avec dix couches de maquillage ? Je suis déçu, je pensais qu'il avait de plus grandes attentes...

 

**« Tenez, la jeune femme là-bas m'a laissé ça pour vous, _dit- le serveur en lui tendant une serviette._ »**

 

Louis s'en empare et lit ce qu'elle a écrit dessus. Il sourit et se mord la lèvre. Il demande au serveur de lui offrir un verre de sa part en lui retournant la serviette sur laquelle il écrit quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à lire. Moi je vide mon verre et je me lève. Je crois que je suis vraiment, vraiment jaloux de cette fille. J'ai envie de jeter mon verre à la figure de cette fille mais je ne le fais pas. Au lieu de ça, je prends mon oxygène, mon manteau et je pars. Louis crie mon prénom plusieurs fois mais je franchis tant bien que mal la porte du bar et me retrouve dans le froid, sous la tempête de neige.

 

**« Harry ! Harry attends-moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »**

 

Je marche le plus vite possible mais avec une charrette pesant une tonne et mes poumons en piteux état, Louis me rattrape en deux temps trois mouvements. Il se place devant moi et me barre la route.

 

**« Pourquoi tu t'es enfuis aussi soudainement ?**

**\- Parce que je vais crever dans moins de deux jours et que lorsque tu m'as proposé de vivre, je pensais que t'avais autre chose en tête que me caser avec une fille ultra moche et que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Et aussi que t'allais pas draguer tout ce qui bouge juste devant moi.**

**\- Ça te dérange que je drague une fille ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- C'est ta soirée, je comprends.**

**\- Non tu comprends pas ! »**

 

Mes poumons ont du mal à faire leur travail. J'inspire et j'expire alors que Louis me dévisage.

 

**« Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir.**

**\- Me dis pas ce que je dois faire ok ?! »**

Louis sursaute. Je n'ai jamais haussé le ton, je n'ai jamais crié après Louis. C'est la première fois que je lui hurle dessus comme ça et ça me fait mal au cœur. J'ai mal au cœur parce que je vais mourir et qu'il m'oblige à le regarder vivre. J'aurais voulu qu'il vive avec moi, pas devant moi.

 

**« Tu comprends rien Louis, tu comprends rien.**

**\- De quoi Harry ? Explique-moi »**

 

C'est con parce que j'aurais préféré que notre amitié ne prenne pas fin comme ça. Mais j'ai plus beaucoup de temps à vivre alors je ne souffrirai pas tant que ça en lui avouant tout. Je tremble parce que j'ai froid et parce que je m'apprête à lui avouer tout ce que je ressens. C'est mieux de le faire, j'aurais des regrets si je ne parle pas. Tant pis s'il s'enfuit en courant, tant pis. J'crois que j'ai tenu trop longtemps ce secret et qu'il me pourrit jusqu'à la toute fin. J'ai pas envie de me morfondre encore sur le fait que Louis ne veut pas de moi, qu'il me voit que comme un frère alors je vais parler.

 

**« J'ai pas envie de ces filles Louis.**

**\- On en trouvera une autre.**

**\- Louis tu te fous de moi ? Tu comprends vraiment rien sérieux.**

**\- Mais si tu me dis rien, moi je...**

**\- Je suis attiré par toi espèce de débile ! »**

 

Je pensais pas que ça serait aussi direct mais c'est sorti de ma bouche comme ça. Louis ouvre la bouche et sourit. Il se fout de ma gueule jusqu'au bout. Je le déteste. Je prends ma charrette et m'éloigne. J'entends les pieds de Louis derrière moi craquer dans la neige. Il me suit. Au moins, il ne s'enfuit pas comme je l'aurais pensé.

 

**« Harry... Tu peux arrêter de courir s'il te plaît ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Depuis quand ? _me crie-t-il._**

**\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?**

**\- Pour savoir combien de temps on a perdu toi et moi...**

**\- Comment ça ? _dis-je en me tournant vers lui._**

**\- J'ai jamais été hétéro Harry. »**

 

Une chaleur se propage dans mon estomac quand il me regarde. Il me sourit timidement et s'approche de moi. Il est parti sans son manteau et tremble de froid. Je retire mon écharpe et lui met autour du cou. Louis me regarde faire et je crois qu'il attend une réponse de ma part mais j'en ai pas vraiment. Je sais plus trop où on en est actuellement. Il est pas hétéro, ok, mais ça veut pas dire que je lui plais. Je crois qu'il veut juste me dire qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis, c'est à dire, en homosexuel frustré à vie.

 

**« Tu dis rien ? _m'interroge-t-il._**

**\- Pourquoi faire ?**

**\- Je sais pas... Dis-moi ce que tu en penses.**

**\- Du fait que t'es homosexuel?**

**\- Pas vraiment. Je voudrais savoir ce que tu penses de mes sentiments.**

**\- Tes sentiments ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Je comprends pas.**

**\- Faut tout te dire à toi hein ? _sourit-il faiblement._  D'accord... Tu me plais Harry. Comme tu croyais que cette fille au bar me plaisait.**

**\- Quoi ? »**

 

Il a dit que je lui plaisais. Il a dit que je lui plaisais. Bon sang, comment on respire ? COMMENT. ON. RESPIRE ? Harry ressaisie-toi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Louis me pousse sur le banc et m'y assois. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon souffle.

 

**« Ah non, tu vas pas nous lâcher maintenant Harry. Je suis pas d'accord là. Ils ont dit quarante huit heures, alors tu tiens quarante huit heures ok ?**

**\- Laisse-moi juste... reprendre mon souffle.**

**\- Prends tout ton temps, évite juste de prendre deux jours. »**

 

Il arrive à me faire rire même dans ce genre de moment. Il caresse mon dos jusqu'à ce que mon ventre cesse de se contracter. Mon oxygène se disperse plus facilement dans mon corps. Louis me répète d'inspirer et d'expirer. Ça me fait un peu rire parce qu'on dirait vraiment que je suis sur une table de travail et que je vais accoucher...

 

**« Ça va mieux ?**

**\- Oui.**

**\- Bien... Donc je peux t'embrasser maintenant ? »**

 

Je relève la tête vers lui et cherche dans son regard une réponse mais il n'y en a pas. Il y a juste des étoiles dans ses yeux et un énorme sourire naissant au creux de ses lèvres. Je suis plus trop le cours des choses, je crois qu'il veut m'embrasser et que je lui plais. Je crois qu'on ressent la même chose et ça me fait drôlement mal au cœur de savoir ça. Ça me soulage un peu de savoir que oui, mes sentiments sont partagés mais bon sang, si je m'étais douté une seule seconde de ce qu'il ressentait, j'aurais tout avoué avant... Je vais mourir et on en aura profité à peine quelques heures. C'est absolument horrible parce que je vais mourir et la seule chose qui me fait peur dans tout ça c'est de pas avoir assez de temps avec Louis. Je me fiche de ne pas réaliser mes rêves ou de ne pas faire le tour du monde avec mes parents comme ils l'avaient prévu, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire... Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'était Louis et ça sonne un peu comme une dernière volonté.  _Oh non_.

 

**« Tu fais ça parce que je vais mourir ?**

**\- J'avais oublié que t'étais un imbécile fini. Bien sûr que non Harry. J'ai envie d'être avec toi depuis tellement longtemps... j'croyais juste que t'étais pas du tout attiré par moi.**

**\- T'es aveugle alors parce que ça fait genre douze ans que ça dure.**

**\- On se connaît depuis douze ans...**

**\- Oui, je sais.**

**\- Si seulement j'avais su ça avant...**

**\- Et ouais, maintenant c'est trop tard.**

**\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour aimer. »**

 

Il pose sa main gelée sur ma joue et me force à le regarder. Je suis à deux doigts de craquer. Ce garçon est plus que parfait, il est dehors sous une tempête de neige à se geler les fesses rien que pour moi. Pourquoi j'ai pas été capable de voir que c'était réciproque ? Pourquoi faut-il que je meurs dans moins de deux jours ?

 

**« Est-ce que je peux ? _me chuchote Louis à deux centimètres de moi_. »**

 

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Bien sûr que oui Louis, j'attends que ça. Il mouille ses lèvres avec sa langue et s'approche encore plus de moi. Sa bouche rencontre enfin la mienne et je dois dire que c'est vraiment la meilleure des sensations que d'embrasser la personne qu'on désire depuis toujours. Louis, c'est un peu l'homme de ma vie, à défaut d'en avoir une longue j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé celui qui a fait ma vie. Les doigts de Louis glissent dans mon cou, je sursaute à cause du contact froid contre ma peau chaude mais je refuse de mettre fin à notre baiser. Je m'accroche à lui et caresse ses lèvres le plus doucement possible. Elles se sont réchauffées au contact des miennes. Louis embrasse vraiment comme un dieu. Ses lèvres ont le goût de la bière. C'est légèrement sucré et c'est délicieux. Je me régale de ses lèvres. J'aimerais bien mourir maintenant, enfin... façon de parler. Si je devais choisir comment mourir, je choisirais de mourir étouffé par ses baisers... Et c'est presque ce qui est en train de se produire. Je sers un peu mes mains sur sa clavicule afin de l'avertir que je manque d'air et m'écarte un peu de lui. Il prend ma main et mêle ses doigts aux miens.

 

**« Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu dirais de vraiment vivre?**

**\- C'est pas ce qu'on faisait à l'instant ?**

**\- C'était que le début ça.**

**\- J'aimerais bien te demander une chose en fait.**

**\- Tout ce que tu voudras ?**

**\- Emmène-moi là où tu peins... J'ai jamais pu venir et... et je veux voir ça au moins une fois avant de partir.**

**\- C'est avec plaisir que j'accepte Harry. Mais je te préviens, tu risques d'être un peu choqué.**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Tu verras. »**

 

Il m'embrasse le front et m'indique le bar où l'on était tout à l'heure. Il récupère ses affaires et me montre la bouche de métro. Il porte ma charrette lorsque l'on descend les escaliers et attrape ma main une fois à plat. Il m'attire à lui et me sourit.

 

**« J'aimerais t'embrasser encore, je peux ?**

**\- Pas besoin de le demander.**

**\- J'ai toujours peur que tu ne veuilles pas.**

**\- Ne t'en fais pas, je voudrais toujours de toi. »**

 

Il mord ses lèvres et ça me fait quelque chose de dingue. Mon ventre se tortille et mes lèvres forment une banane d'elles-mêmes. Je ne contrôle plus rien du tout et ça fait du bien de ne plus chercher à retenir ce que l'on ressent. Je me sens juste libéré. Je me suis délivré de mes chaînes. Il était peut-être temps...

 

*

 

Louis pose sa tête sur mon épaule dans le métro. Il caresse mes doigts avec toute la douceur du monde. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour le Louis qui était mon meilleur ami, deviendrait ce Louis si attentionné et absolument parfait. Il était déjà au maximum de la perfection et à présent, à présent il surpasse tout. Je vois son reflet dans la vitre face à nous, Louis sourit tellement. Louis m'a l'air si heureux d'être avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de m'en remettre mais si j'avais eu encore des années, je crois que ça m'aurait pris au moins dix ans. C'est pas tous les jours que Louis Tomlinson vous avoue qu'il craque pour vous. Ça arrive même qu'une seule fois dans une vie je pense.

 

[Luminious](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D2Gg7mugW-Jc)

 

Une fois sortis du métro, Louis lâche ma main pour remettre ses gants et son écharpe qu'il avait retirés, puis il soulève ma charrette. Il a toujours eu cette attention-là pour moi. Il sait que les escaliers et moi ça fait au moins trois. Et maintenant que mes poumons me lâchent, c'est encore plus dur mais je parviens sur la terre ferme en vie. Louis me guide et me tire derrière lui. On traverse une dizaine de routes et passe par deux ou trois ruelles. On arrive finalement dans un quartier remplis d'immeuble isolés. Il y a quelques lumières par-ci par là mais les appartements ne semblent pas tous habités.

 

**« On est arrivé, _me souffle Louis dans l'oreille._  »**

 

Il sort une clé de sa poche et déverrouille une porte. Il m'attire à l'intérieur et referme derrière nous. Ses doigts agrippent mon manteau, je me retrouve collé à lui. Son parfum m'enivre. Il sent si bon, encore plus de près. Louis glisse ses lèvres sur ma peau et s'arrête à ma mandibule. Je crois que Louis me désire vraiment beaucoup... au moins autant que moi. Son cœur bat tellement fort que j'arrive à le sentir dans notre échange.

 

**« Bon sang, je pourrais faire ça toute la vie... _me chuchote-t-il entre deux baisers._**

**\- Et moi je ferai ça tout ma vie, _lui dis-je un peu tristement_. »**

 

Il pose sa main sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de parler de ça plus longtemps.

 

**« Ça durera autant que tu le souhaiteras et autant de temps que ces imbéciles de poumons voudront nous donner. »**

 

Il parle à mon ventre comme si mes poumons étaient des bébés et ça me fait vraiment sourire. Il a toujours réussi à me rendre heureux mais aujourd'hui, c'est meilleur que tout parce qu'il est avec moi. Il n'est plus seulement mon meilleur ami ou l'idiot que j'aide pour ses devoirs de maths, il est mon petit ami... Je crois.

 

**« Il faut monter quelques marches, ça ne te dérange pas ?**

**\- Ça va aller. »**

 

Encore une fois, il se glisse derrière moi et m'arrache la charrette des mains. J'ai cessé de protester il y a longtemps. Lorsque Louis a quelque chose en tête, il est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Une fois, il voulait que l'on parte en vacances ensemble, je devais avoir douze ans. Il avait tellement insisté auprès de mes parents qu'ils avaient accepté simplement parce qu'ils en avaient assez de recevoir des coups de téléphone de sa part. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mes parents l'apprécient si peu. Louis a toujours été là pour moi. C'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup pleuré à cause de lui, mais il n'y était pour rien. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que je l'aimais plus que je n'aurais du...

 

**« On y est. T'es prêt ? T'as assez d'oxygène, c'est bon ?**

**\- Pourquoi tu penses que je vais être cho... »**

 

  
_Choqué_. Je le suis, il faut le dire. La première chose que je vois, c'est un immense portrait de moi sur un mur au fond de la pièce. Mon visage est représenté à la perfection, au trait près. Il y a même mon grain de beauté sur ma joue gauche et ma cicatrice sur le menton. Mes cheveux sont aussi longs qu'avant ma chimio. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un miroir immense reflétant tout de moi. Je m'approche doucement du portrait et touche du bout des doigts la peinture. C'est doux. C'est beau. Louis est un artiste.

 

**« Comment as-tu fait pour reproduire mon visage aussi... précisément ?**

**\- J'ai passé de longues heures à te regarder dormir à l'hôpital cette année, _m'avoue-t-il._  Et j'ai fini par voir ton visage partout où j'allais, alors j'ai décidé de te dessiner pour évacuer un peu cette image qui me quittait plus. Tu sais que tu obsèdes? J'arrive presque jamais à fermer l'œil parce que je te vois partout.**

**\- Tant mieux alors...**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que bientôt, il n'y aura plus que tes portraits et tes rêves pour te rappeler à quoi je ressemblais.**

**\- Tais-toi, _m'ordonne Louis_.**

**\- Mais c'est la vérité...**

**\- Pourquoi faut toujours que tu le répètes ? Je le sais Harry. Ça fait mal de t'entendre dire que tu vas mourir. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver seul mais j'ai pas le choix et c'est déjà assez dur à vivre, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. On passe un bon moment non? Pourquoi tout gâcher avec cette foutue maladie ? Pourquoi on pourrait pas faire comme si tout allait bien ?**

**\- Je suis désolé, _dis-je en baissant la tête._**

**\- Mais sois pas désolé. Profite juste du moment présent. On est rien que tous les deux... et j'ai pas envie que nos derniers moments soient tristes. Je voudrais que tu souries, je voudrais que tu ries, je voudrais juste que t'oublies tout ce qui va arriver dans les prochaines heures... Juste pour être une dernière fois toi. S'il te plaît.**

**\- D'accord. »**

 

Louis me sourit faiblement et s'approche de moi. Je lui attrape la main et scelle nos lèvres pour lui montrer que je suis d'accord. Moi aussi je veux oublier que la mort m'appelle. Je veux profiter de nos moments avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

 

**« Et si tu peignais?**

**\- Maintenant ?**

**\- Oui, maintenant.**

**\- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?**

**\- Surprends-moi, _dis-je en souriant._**

**\- Ok, j'ai une idée. »**

 

Il s'éloigne jusqu'au fond de la pièce où le mur est recouvert d'un bleu noir très profond représentant un ciel étoilé. Il prend des vêtements dans une commode et les enfile. Je me tourne parce que c'est son corps et que je préfère qu'il me le montre de lui-même. J'admire ses œuvres. Tout est si coloré, tout est si beau. Louis peint à la perfection. Est-ce qu'il y a une seule chose qu'il ne sait pas faire ? Parce qu'il excelle vraiment en tout...

 

**« Tiens, mets ça. Je vais faire un truc à la bombe et j'ai pas envie que tu respires de la merde.**

**\- Au point où j'en suis... Pardon, j'ai rien dis. Merci. »**

 

Il me fait un clin d'œil, dépose un bref baiser sur mes lèvres avant que j'enfile le masque et s'éloigne jusqu'à un morceau de mur encore blanc. Je m'assois sur le peu de mobilier que la pièce comprend et l'observe.

 

**« Ça te dérange de regarder que dans... disons... cinq minutes ? »**

 

Je lui réponds que non et tourne la tête. Le portrait qu'il a fait de moi me donne plein de frissons. Il est tellement beau. Louis a su reproduire tout de moi, il m'impressionne tellement. Moi qui croyais il y a encore quelques heures que je n'étais qu'un simple ami... comment j'ai pu me voiler la face aussi longtemps ? J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt. Je tourne légèrement la tête vers Louis. Il est si concentré sur ce qu'il fait. J'aime ce Louis parce qu'il semble si fier de ce qu'il fait, il est passionné. C'est un acharné, un obsédé. Il adore l'art. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il préfère entre la peinture et moi. J'ose espérer que je suis son favori. Je suis déjà son sujet préféré...

J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo avec moi pour pouvoir capturer ce portrait que Louis a fait de moi, simplement pour l'emmener avec moi quand... quand ça arrivera.

 

Les médecins disaient que j'allais m'affaiblir mais j'ai l'impression d'aller parfaitement bien. Il paraît qu'on a un moment où tout revient, où tout fonctionne correctement et ensuite, on chute encore plus qu'avant. C'est le regain je crois ; un truc qui arrive juste avant qu'on meurt et je crois que c'est ce qu'il m'arrive actuellement. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal aux poumons, je respire correctement pour un malade, et je me sens bien. J'aimerais que ça dure éternellement.

 

**« Tu peux regarder, _m'indique Louis, revenu près de moi._**

**\- Tu as déjà fini ?**

**\- Il ne faut pas très longtemps pour ce genre de choses... »**

 

Je regarde enfin. C'est la plus belle des surprises. La plus vraie. La plus magique. La plus sincère. La plus magnifique. La plus prenante. Ce sera ma préférée, ça ne fait aucun doute... parce qu'il a écrit à la bombe noire façon calligraphie «  _Je t'aime Harry Styles_  ». Deux larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me dit ce genre de choses, si on oublie mes parents. Le fait que ce soit Louis qui le fasse me rend tellement fragile pour le coup. J'aurais pu m'y attendre, parce qu'après tout il m'a dit je lui plaisais mais je ne croyais pas que c'était... à ce point. Louis est amoureux de moi et je suis amoureux de lui. Qui aurait-pu penser qu'un jour, la veille de ma présumée mort, je sortirais avec lui ? Personne. Pas même moi.

Je me retourne vers Louis. Son visage est coloré de bombe noire mais je trouve ça lui va bien. Je crois que c'est parce que je suis amoureux de lui que je dis tout ça, mais je m'en contre fiche. Louis sera toujours magnifique.

 

**« Quoi ? _me dit-il en me voyant rire._**

**\- Tu en as partout sur le visage. »**

 

Je l'attire à mes côtés sur ce truc déglingué qu'on aurait du mal à appeler canapé. J'essuie ses joues puis ses lèvres et m'attarde sur celles-ci. C'est quand nos regards se croisent que je réalise qu'il attend une réponse.

 

**« Moi aussi je t'aime, Louis Tomlinson »**

 

Son torse se bombe soudainement. Il pensait sûrement que je n'en étais pas à ce stade là mais pourtant je l'aime du plus profond de mon âme... Il caresse mon visage et me quémande un baiser que je lui offre volontiers. Ses doigts se cachent dans mes cheveux. Sa tête s'appuie contre mes jambes et ma main se cale dans le creux de son cou. Il est partiellement allongé sur le canapé, ses jambes pendent dans le vide de l'autre côté de l'accoudoir. C'est tellement bon d'être là avec lui. J'aurais aimé qu'il y ait une infinité de jours comme celui-ci mais il n'y en aura pas. Je vais mourir et Louis va devoir continuer sa vie sans moi.

 

[Never Let Me Go](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DzMBTvuUlm98)

 

**« Louis... _dis-je alors que le silence fait rage depuis plusieurs minutes._**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- T'as pas dit à mes parents que tu t'occuperais d'un truc en particulier ?**

**\- Je vois pas de qu... Oh.**

**\- J'ai pas envie de mourir bête.**

**\- Mais... tu veux ça... avec moi ?**

**\- Surtout avec toi. »**

 

Louis mord sa lèvre inférieure. Je craque tellement pour ce garçon. Je veux qu'il soit le premier et le dernier. Il sera mon éternel amour. Celui qui m'aura aimé jusqu'à mes dernières heures et que j'aurais aimé toute ma vie. Évidemment qu'il est le seul avec qui j'ai envie de ça. C'est une évidence. Louis est mon évidence. Il se redresse, croise ses jambes en tailleur et me regarde intensément.

 

**« Pourquoi c'est moi que t'aime Harry ? Pourquoi c'est pas un autre ?**

**\- J'en sais rien, _je réponds honnêtement_. Je me suis jamais posé la question. Ça me semblait évident que je t'aimais toi et qu'aucun autre ne pourrait compter autant.**

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dit ?**

**\- Tu as toujours été entouré de filles... je croyais que tu t'en irais si je t'avouais mes sentiments.**

**\- J'aurais jamais fait ça... Jamais. T'es trop important pour moi.**

**\- Je sais, c'est écrit sur ton mur, _souris-je._**

**\- Tss, te moques pas de moi.**

**\- C'est pas le cas. Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as écris. »**

Et c'est vrai. L'art pour Louis, c'est toute sa vie et qu'il m'y mêle de cette façon, c'est pas simplement un petit acte c'est... c'est juste comme s'il avait décroché la lune pour moi. Il m'a glissé parmi ces œuvres d'art, parmi sa passion. Il m'y a mêlé et je sais qu'il ne ferait pas ça avec n'importe qui.

 

**« Tu veux qu'on aille chez moi ? _me propose-t-il._**

**\- Je suis fatigué, _je lui avoue._**

**\- Alors on reste là. Laisse-moi deux minutes que j'arrange la pièce. »**

 

Je le vois repartir en courant. Il passe dans un couloir et revient les bras chargés d'un carton blanc où l'on peut voir l'écriture fine de Louis que j'ai toujours eu du mal à déchiffrer. Il ouvre la boite et en sort des bougies. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que je réalise qu'il fait nuit et qu'on ne se voit plus vraiment. La faible lueur de la lumière n'éclaire que le côté de la pièce où Louis m'a fait sa déclaration. Il allonge un plaid sur le sol et installe plein de bougies tout autour puis il me prend la main.

 

**« Harry Styles, voudrais-tu partager... ce lit improvisé avec moi ?**

**\- Avec plaisir. »**

 

Il m'aide à retirer mes chaussures et ma veste puis m'invite à m'allonger sur le plaid. Une fois sur le dos, il me recouvre de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une couverture. Il pose son coude près de mon visage et s'y appuie la tête. Son index vient caresser l'arête de mon nez tendrement. Je ferme les yeux faiblement. Ses doigts défilent sur mon visage et descendent jusqu'à mon cou.

 

**« Je suis tellement amoureux de toi Harry. C'est vraiment injuste, _me chuchote-t-il._**

**\- Pourquoi ?**

**\- Parce que j'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde que c'était réciproque et si j'avais eu les couilles de tout te dire dès le début... On aurait pu partager plus que quelques heures. On n'aurait pas eu à tout vivre comme ça, dans la précipitation. Je ne dis pas que ça me dérange, je t'attends depuis déjà si longtemps... Mais je trouve ça vraiment horrible parce que dans quelques jours, j'aurai envie de recommencer et tu ne seras plus là. Et j'ai beau essayer de positiver, c'est juste impossible. Je ne vois pas de bon côté. Je trouve juste tout ça si dur parce que j'ai pas envie de te dire adieu. Je... Je m'y prépare depuis tellement longtemps et j'étais persuadé que j'étais prêt pour tout ça... Mais en fait c'est pas le cas... »**

 

Je tourne la tête vers lui et remarque qu'il pleure. Louis n'est pas toujours cet être fort que tout le monde connaît, parfois il craque. C'est très rare mais quand il le fait on est certain que c'est sincère. Je lève ma main et l'attire jusqu'à moi. Il pose sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Ses larmes gouttent sur ma peau et je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi lui dire pour l'apaiser. Moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai peur de partir, maintenant encore plus parce que je sais que l'on s'aime autant l'un que l'autre.

 

**« J'ai toujours essayé de rester positif avec toi Harry, j'ai jamais voulu craquer devant toi parce que tu méritais pas de voir les autres pleurer alors que c'est toi le malade mais là je peux juste plus me retenir. Quand je pense qu'on va être séparé dans très peu de temps, j'ai ce point au cœur. Ça me fait si mal de savoir que tu vas partir loin de moi. Je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire sans toi. Dans ma tête ça a toujours été toi, je faisais tout par rapport à toi et maintenant qu'est-ce que je vais faire hein ? Je ne me dirais plus en me réveillant « plus que trois heures avant de voir Harry » ou alors quand j'irai m'acheter des vêtements, je ne pourrais plus me demander si ça te plaira parce que tu seras plus là pour me le dire, ni pour me voir, ni pour me serrer dans tes bras, pour rien du tout. Tu vas me laisser tout seul. Je voudrais que tu restes éternellement à mes côtés. Je voudrais qu'un miracle se produise. Je voudrais qu'on puisse s'aimer encore toute la vie et puis qu'on se marie, qu'on ait des enfants, qu'on parte en voyage, qu'on vive ensemble... J'ai déjà imaginé toute ma vie avec toi et ça me déchire de me dire que ça ne restera qu'un rêve. On n'a rien de plus que quelques heures. C'est tellement peu pour te dire adieu, il me faudrait des années, toute une vie pour pouvoir te laisser t'en aller... Je veux pas que tu fermes les yeux, ni que tu cesses de respirer. Je veux pas oublier ton odeur ou le son de ta voix. Je veux pas me réveiller un jour en me demandant à quoi tu ressemblerais si tu étais là. Je veux pas que tu partes parce que j'ai peur que tout s'efface. Moi sans toi, c'est égal à rien du tout. J'existe pas sans toi et j'ai peur de ce que sera la vie quand tu seras parti. J'ai pas envie d'être seul. Je veux pas que tu partes Harry, je t'en supplie, ne meurs pas. Je t'en supplie... »**

 

Il tremble entre mes bras. Louis n'a jamais été aussi faible et j'essaye vraiment de rester fort pour nous deux mais ça a toujours été Louis la béquille, ça a toujours été lui le plus fort. Je suis vraiment trop faible pour ne pas craquer... alors les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. Louis relève la tête. Ses yeux sont gonflés et tellement rouges. J'ai l'impression qu'on me torture. Je déteste le voir comme ça. Je déteste le savoir si mal. Je déteste me dire qu'il souffrira après mon départ alors que moi je ne ressentirai plus rien. Je vais perdre toutes mes facultés et je n'existerai plus, alors que lui si. On dit que la mort est pire que tout, mais je pense que c'est vivre qui l'est réellement. Mourir c'est la fin des souffrances, vivre c'en est le commencement.

 

**« Je t'aime Louis, je t'aime et je suis là. Je serai toujours là »**

 

Il suit le mouvement de ma main de sa tête jusqu'à son cœur et ferme les yeux. Deux autres larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Je les essuie et me penche pour l'embrasser. Il vient glisser sa main dans mes cheveux. C'est le baiser le plus horrible que j'ai pu donner à quelqu'un. C'est peut-être le dernier. On ne sait même plus vraiment. Louis pleure encore plus fort et je sens ses lèvres trembler sur les miennes. J'ai tellement mal. J'aimerais qu'on abrège nos souffrances et qu'on nous dise qu'il s'agit d'une caméra caché, que mes poumons vont bien et que je ne mourrais jamais, du moins pas avant soixante ans mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Il faut qu'on s'abandonne.

 

**« La vie est injuste. »**

 

Oui la vie est injuste. La mort ne fait rien de mal dans le fond. C'est la vie qui assassine. Quand la vie ne veut plus faire son travail, quand elle estime qu'on a fait notre temps, elle se débarrasse de nous comme de vulgaires déchets. C'est la vie qui détruit. C'est la vie qui tue. C'est la vie que je déteste et pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à en faire partie. Mais bientôt je ne serai plus rien.

 

**« Aime-moi aussi fort que tu peux Louis, aime-moi assez fort pour que jamais je ne disparaisse. Promets-moi que tu ne m'oublieras pas ? Promets-moi que tu continueras de vivre cette vie que tu aurais voulu partager avec moi. Promets-moi que tu seras heureux... Promets-moi de pas te détruire. Promets-moi de vivre Louis, je t'en supplie.**

**\- Je te le promets mon amour... »**

 

Je replonge sur ses lèvres. Je l'embrasse avec tellement d'angoisse. J'ai peur qu'il se réveille un jour et qu'il oublie de penser à moi. J'ai tellement peur qu'il m'efface. Je ne veux pas qu'il le fasse. Je voudrais qu'éternellement on s'enlace... Je veux mourir dans ses bras. Tuez nous tous les deux, je vous en supplie...

Louis passe délicatement sa main sous mon t-shirt et agrippe ma peau. Ses doigts caressent ma colonne vertébrale doucement. C'est un toucher de soie. C'est une douceur qui me manquera éternellement une fois que je serais parti. Je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres et intensifie le baiser. Maladroitement, je laisse courir mes doigts sur son torse et les boutons de sa chemise. Je les défais un à un pendant que sa main à lui descend plus bas le long de mon corps. Il se laisse totalement faire. Il se redresse pour retirer son haut et le lance un peu plus loin. Il n'a pas quitté mes lèvres et ses mains sont revenues se poser sur moi. Il agrippe mon pull et me le retire doucement. On est tous les deux assis sur le sol. On se bécote comme si on avait dix ans et que c'était la première fois qu'on embrassait quelqu'un. Nos pantalons partent vite rejoindre nos hauts. Je ne me sens même pas gêné d'être à demi nu devant lui. La chaleur que son corps produit me réchauffe. Ses jambes se mêlent aux miennes. Louis s'écarte un peu de moi pour me laisser respirer. Il caresse ma peau et embrasse des parcelles par-ci par là. Quand il m'entoure de ses cuisses et remonte ses lèvres jusqu'à moi, je souris. On se complète tellement lui et moi. Il y a toujours eu ce lien si fort entre nous.

 

Mes poumons commencent à me faire mal. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle mais je sais que c'est bientôt fini. Je regarde Louis et caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

 

**« Fais-moi l'amour mon Lou. »**

 

Louis sourit doucement. Ses doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, le revers de sa main caresse ma joue et ses lèvres emprisonnent les miennes délicatement. Il ondule son corps contre le mien. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de quelqu'un comme j'ai envie de lui. Il suffit qu'il me touche un peu et mon corps s'éveille. Louis passe ses doigts dans mon caleçon. Il est hésitant. Je crois que c'est nouveau pour lui aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il a déjà vécu ça avec un garçon... Je ne veux pas savoir. Il n'y a que nous deux qui compte à présent. Mon cœur s'accélère en même temps que les mouvements de Louis. Sa bouche embrasse tout mon corps. Il me regarde tout le temps. Il ne veut pas rompre ce lien.

 

**« Je n'avais pas prévu ça Harry tu sais, _me souffle-t-il_. C'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit dans lequel je pensais que ça arriverait et... Je n'ai pas de... enfin... tu sais.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait avec qui que ce soit Louis, et je ne risque rien quoi qu'on fasse... Mais on n'est pas obligé de le faire si tu ne veux pas... Je comprendrais.**

**\- Je n'ai jamais rien fait non plus. Avec personne.**

**\- Mais...**

**\- J'ai dit que c'était arrivé pour ne pas passer pour un con... Mais y avait que toi dont j'avais envie alors je n'ai rien fait. Je suis vierge.**

**\- Moi aussi... »**

 

Il retire mon caleçon et me regarde. Je prends une grosse bouffée d'air et calme les palpitations de mon cœur. Louis se débarrasse aussi de son caleçon. Il me sourit, un peu gêné. En se replaçant au dessus de moi, je le sens entièrement nu sur ma peau. Je le sens aussi excité que moi. Ses doigts descendent jusqu'à mes fesses. Louis est tendu. Il a peur de mal faire les choses. Il m'écrase le poignet et se met à me demander pardon des centaines de fois. Je l'embrasse pour lui prouver que ce n'est rien et Louis reprend ses caresses.

 

Lorsque l'on ne forme plus qu'un, je comprends que c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu aussi longtemps. Pour lui appartenir éternellement. Il n'y a jamais deux premières fois et je suis heureux de partir tout en sachant que j'emporte ce morceau de lui avec moi. Il aura été le seul et l'unique jusqu'au bout.

 

**« C'était mieux que regarder la fin de One Tree Hill hein ? Je t'aime pour toujours Harry, _me chuchote-t-il avant que l'on s'endorme._  »**

 

*

 

Le soleil n'est pas encore levé quand j'ouvre les yeux. Louis dort profondément à mes côtés. Les bougies se sont toutes éteintes autour de nous. Il fait frais dans la pièce mais je n'ai pas froid. Je m'appuie au canapé pour me lever et titube jusqu'au mur où Louis m'a dessiné. J'ai envie de lui laisser une trace de moi, en dehors de la peine que ma mort va lui causer, je veux qu'il ait quelque chose auquel il pourra se rattacher. Je fouille dans son meuble et trouve un stylo indélébile. Il a intérêt à l'être réellement. J'avance jusqu'à son œuvre de la veille et fais glisser ma main sur le mur froid. Quand j'ai fini d'écrire ce que je voulais, je me rends compte qu'il me manque de l'oxygène. Ce n'est pas que j'en ai pas assez, c'est juste que c'est la fin je suppose. J'appelle faiblement Louis qui ouvre les yeux. Je m'écroule au sol, Louis se précipite vers moi.

 

**« Harry ? Harry non pas maintenant, reste avec moi s'il te plaît.**

**\- Ça fait mal.**

**\- Ne parle pas. Économise ton souffle.**

**\- Je t'aime.**

**-Moi aussi je t'aime, mais ne parle pas. Ça va aller, je suis là ok ? »**

 

J'essaye de lui répondre mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis devenu comme muet. J'ai l'impression de chuter de plusieurs étages au ralenti. Tout va doucement. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. J'entends faiblement Louis. Les images sont floues. Tout s'assombrit.  _C'est la fin._

 

*

[Another Love](http://www.skyrock.com/r?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DMwpMEbgC7DA)

 

Louis était assis dans son salon. Il regardait le mur face à lui depuis dix bonnes minutes. Aujourd'hui, il ouvrait sa galerie. Aujourd'hui, sa vie d'artiste-peintre commençait vraiment. Cela faisait vingt ans que Harry était parti. Harry n'était pas mort dans ses bras, il avait juste fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois dans cet appartement où Louis vivait à présent. Il était resté plusieurs heures dans une sorte de semi coma et à un moment, ses poumons avaient cessés de fonctionner. Louis avait beaucoup pleuré. Il avait même cru que toute sa vie s'était arrêtée en même temps que le cœur d'Harry... Pourtant, la vie avait du reprendre son cours. Les parents d'Harry avaient rejeté la faute sur Louis, lui disant que l'emmener dans un endroit plein de rejets toxiques avaient avancé l'heure de sa mort. Louis avait accepté tous les reproches sans rien dire. Il était trop mal pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Il avait mis des mois et des mois pour revenir dans son atelier et se remettre à peindre. Il avait promis à Harry de vivre mais les choses étaient bien trop difficiles sans lui. Il avait lutté contre la dépression pendant des années et un jour, il s'était réveillé en se sentant mieux. Pas guéri, parce que Harry lui manquerait éternellement, mais il avait réussi à avancer. Il s'était remis à la peinture et avait mis tout ce qu'il possédait dans la confection d'œuvres lui rappelant Harry. Toute sa vie, ça avait été Harry. Il avait bien connu d'autres hommes, mais jamais ils ne lui avaient suffi. Personne n'était Harry. Personne.

 

Louis regarda la peinture qu'il avait fait pour Harry la veille de sa mort et s'approcha pour y lire les mots du bouclé, qui malgré les années étaient toujours ancrés dans ce mur multicolore.

 

  
_« Je t'aime Lou. Merci d'avoir mis de la couleur dans ma vie. Je tâcherai de colorer un peu ton ciel à mon tour. -_  Harry  _»_

 

Harry n'avait pas menti. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le ciel ne lui sourie. Harry était encore là et il le serait toujours.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Tout d'abord, je voulais dire que cet OS m'est très spécial. La maladie dont je parle est celle dont a souffert mon grand père et j'avais besoin d'écrire là dessus, peut-être pour évacuer la peine que je ressens quand je pense à lui. Je ne suis pas médecin et j'ai conscience que pour ce genre de maladie, on ne va pas bien du tout les derniers jours, je l'ai bien vu avec mon grand père... Cependant j'avais envie de rendre le monde tout beau tout mignon en abordant un thème triste. Les médecins ne savent jamais précisément quand quelqu'un va mourir, les quarante huit heures étaient plus données à titre indicatif qu'autre chose. Je ne sais pas si le regain existe pour les personnes malades au point de Harry, mais c'était mon histoire alors j'ai fait comme je le voulais. Désolé si ça ne vous semble pas assez réaliste. Mais après tout, j'ai écrit cet OS pour moi et pas pour vous, alors vous avez le droit de penser ce que vous voulez, moi ça m'a fait du bien. Je le partage avec vous parce que beaucoup voulaient le lire.
> 
> Désolé pour la tristesse de cet OS, vous avez tous (ou pas) vu que c'était pas la joie dans ma vie ces derniers mois, du coup j'arrive pas à écrire des trucs joyeux. Mais j'ai commencé une mini fiction plus heureuse on va dire. Même si c'est un AU-TWD. Ca ferait surement moins pleurer que ça. Enfin, si vous avez pleuré, je sais pas.
> 
> Et à part ça, je voulais juste vous dire une chose : on peut trouver du positif à toutes choses, même dans les pires moments, il y aura toujours quelque chose de bon, Ouvrez simplement les yeux et ne vous fermez pas au monde. Et osez dire à ceux que vous aimez ce que vous éprouvez pour eux, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. ♥
> 
> @ImReedLuz


End file.
